


Loving On Dean

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dorks, Good Boyfriend Dean, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are cute dorks that are in love and Cas shows Dean how much he loves his tummy pudge. P.S I know now that it changes from past to present tense sometimes, I have acknowledged that and will remember that when writing in future, but I'm not gonna rewrite this one. Hope you enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving On Dean

Cas was waiting patiently (actually, not so patiently) for Dean to return home from the store, he'd gone out to buy a movie for the two of them to watch. Cas was already in his pyjamas and managed to convince Dean to go by himself, using his huge puppy dog eyes of course. 

Cas stared up at the ceiling from where he lay, smiling to himself and daydreaming about his boyfriend. Every Tuesday is movie night, hell they'd have one every night if they weren't so preoccupied with all the hunting.  
Awoken from his thoughts by a slam of the door, Cas sits up and smiles goofily at Dean.

"What movie did you get?" 

"Some superhero one." Dean takes the DVD out of the bag, showing Cas the cover.

"Yes!" Cas giggles adorably to himself, excitement bubbling in his stomach.

Dean smirked, he loved how excited his nerdy boyfriend got over any superhero/Sci-Fi film.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna throw on some comfier clothes" Dean said, sliding out of the room, leaving Cas laying on the couch watching the first few minutes of the film intently.

When Dean returned, he was wearing navy blue sweatpants which hung perfectly from his hips. He waddled in, not quite finished getting dressed, his arms still tangled in the shirt he was putting on. He was stretched up, belly on full display and Cas... he couldn't help but stare.  
Cas admired the adorable pudge all around Dean's bellybutton, probably a consequence of Dean's undeniable love for pies, fries etc.

Dean noticed Cas staring him down.  
"What?" Dean asked, giggling slightly at Castiel's "thinking face".

"Your stomach, it looks so squishy"

"Uhh," Dean blushed, firmly pulling his shirt down. "Thanks?"

Cas chuckled to himself.

 

20 minutes into the movie, Dean was feeling bored (and frisky) and decided to distract Cas, loving how much it annoyed him.

He tapped Cas on the shoulder continuously, a huge smile greeted Cas every time he turned to Dean.

Dean then started to poke Cas all over his legs, which were laying on Dean's lap. Cas turned pink, trying not to let Dean's distractions get to him.   
Dean then decided to run a finger down the middle of Cas' foot, making him shriek, and that was the final straw.

Cas climbed on top of his boyfriend who was still laughing at his totally girlish shriek a few seconds before.  
"Deeeaaaaaan," Cas sang, teasing Dean once he'd realized Cas had him pinned down.   
"You're such a little shit" Cas said, loving how flustered his boyfriend looked underneath him.

Dean pulled a playful, completely childish 'angry' face at Cas who just kissed him lightly. Cas then continued to drag his fingers lightly over Dean's clothed sides, feeling the fabric between his fingers and Dean's skin.

Dean shuddered, pouting at Cas, knowing he could do nothing to help his predicament but to beg Cas to let him up.  
Cas then smiled evilly before drilling his thumbs into and pinching at Dean's extremely sensitive hips.

"OH MY G-CAS!" Dean howled, barely able to catch his breath.

Cas smiled with delight as he watched his squirmy boyfriend wiggle under his touch. He listened closely to that mesmerizing laughter, that he didn't get to hear much, pouring out from Dean's mouth.

"CAS PLEHEHEHASE NOOOHOHO" Dean begged, trying to hide any signs of excitement from his face, knowing that Cas would easily figure out how much Dean loved this.

After a few minutes, Cas was pleased with his work as Dean was a flustered, bright pink mess and Cas cherished the sight. 

He slowed down, lightly dragging his fingernails over Dean's neck and shoulder blades, taking into account every small giggle that escaped Dean's lips.

His terribly irresistible, soft, pink lips collided with Dean's stomach, right where the pudge was most prominent. He kissed multiple times, then spoke against his tummy with a smile. 

"I love you so much." Cas kissed his belly button.

"Are you talking to me or my stomach?" Dean asked, clearly amused.

"Both of you" Cas winked.

By the time the movie ended, Cas had dragged his lips and placed soft, wet kisses over the majority of Dean's upper body.

'Time to work my way down' Cas thought, eyeing Dean's bulge, pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants.

He was going to enjoy this... a lot.


End file.
